I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus
by Terra Saltt
Summary: A little Christmas magic brings Berwald quite the gift this year. SuFin with Sealand. Santa!Tino, SingleParent!Berwald, AdorableAsHell!Peter. Multi-chap fic. Fluff. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**So it's that time of year again. X-MAS YAAAAYYYY EVERYONE DANCE.**

**Everyone here knows Finland is apparently Santa, right? Good 'cause that's what he is for this story. Obviously inspired by the song 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause.' (Except this time, Santa is the mommy…lol.)**

**SO EVERYONE BE JOLLY and my gift to you is a SuFin fic with Santa!Tino and SingleParent!Berwald and AdorableAsHell!Peter. (Peter as in Sealand, for those of you just joining us in the wonderful world of human names. BTW why the heck does Microsoft Word not recognize Sealand? I had to freaking add it to the dictionary. Not cool, bro.)**

**Warnings:**

**- BL (Hoorah for Shonen ai. Heavy fluffles.)**

**- Human names used.**

**- Sealand being so cute you want to take him hooooooome.**

**Enjoy, and happy holidays!**

* * *

><p><em>You know that big jolly man in red everyone gets excited for during the holidays? The one with hair as white as snow and a twinkle in his old eyes? That's me. Old Saint Nick, Chris Cringle, or better known throughout the world as: Santa Claus.<em>

_Over the years there have been quite a few misconceptions about me and what I do. As it is I am not the bearded fat man everyone thinks I am. That is the image they drummed up for me, not mine. If you looked at me and I told you I am lovable old Saint Nick you would probably laugh. If you asked me if I am Chris Cringle, I would tell you no. My real name is Tino, I do not live in the North Pole, and I regret to inform you that I do not have a small army of elves at my disposal. However, I do live close to the North Pole in upper Finland and I could conjure up a few elf-like creatures if I so pleased. That is one thing that is real about me: Christmas magic._

_I am kind of short at five foot three. My hair is not white but rather light blonde and short. My face is clean-shaven, my belly is slim, and for the love of God: I am not old! …Looking. Although I am over 500 years old (I stopped counting around there) my body is that of how it was when I began my work at the age of twenty five._

_I don't hate the image of Santa Claus, I love him. In fact I have done some things to be a little more like him just for the heck of it. I used to wear blue, but now I wear a red suit with fur lining and a matching hat as the legend goes. Trips around the world didn't involve reindeer and a sleigh until people decided they did. I even duplicate Rudolph's red nose. No bells, though. I tried that once but it gave me away too easily. I don't land on people's roofs; that would be suicide! My gifts will get to where they need to go. All I have to do is toss them after a quick touch of magic._

_Probably one of the biggest differences in the Santa myth and little me is Ms. Claus. I don't have a Ms. Claus. A long time ago I thought I did, but not anymore and that lying snake has been dead for centuries. I learned my lesson when it comes to relationships with mortal humans: either don't do it or break it off before Christmas. They inevitably learn your secret and do something stupid with it. I don't like breaking hearts like that, I feel like a waste of time to those women who deserve so much more. I like giving, not taking. Not to mention in the three times I have done it I ended up with a broken heart myself._

_So that's me: Little Tino the real Santa Claus. Sorry if I ruin the Christmas image for you but I guess that is how it is. I have been bringing good little boys and girls joy for the past few hundred years and I don't plan to stop even if it means being alone forever…but it is a small price to pay. I never do anything for myself, I am a giver. I would give my own life if it meant making the world a happier place to live. This is how it has been and how it will be far into the future, at least until one Christmas when I came down with a cold._

_That was the Christmas that changed it all._

Berwald was woken up by the sound of a loud bump on the roof followed by a loud roaring rush. It startled him awake at nearly nine in the morning and left the question: What the heck was that? The house was cold because Peter refused to let Berwald light a fire on Christmas Eve thinking Santa wouldn't be able to get in and the floor nearly stung like ice on bare feet. Quickly Berwald threw on his slippers and grabbed his long blue coat from the closet downstairs before opening the front door and investigating.

Wind and snow blasted him in the face as he trudged outside after exchanging his slippers for tall boots. There appeared to have been an avalanche of some sort and a huge pile of frozen ice and snow was stacked on one side. Wonderful! Berwald didn't have to get on the roof and knock it all off. Well, there still was the other side…but at least that part was done. Now that the mystery was solved and daybreak wasn't for another two hours, he could go inside and start a damn fire in the fireplace to heat the house already. Perhaps he wouldn't have to be chilled to the bone while Peter ripped open his presents this year, which would probably be soon. Berwald would be ready for it this time.

The man's eyes squinted behind square glasses to see something colorful against the stark white mound of snow nearly as tall as him. It was red, it looked like…a hat? Yes, it was a red Christmas hat. He wondered where that came from. It was covered in ice and snow like it had come down in the avalanche. Was it previously on his roof?

Snow crunched under and around Berwald's boots with each heavy step. He reached the mound and picked up the hat to shake it off. Huh? The inside was warm. How could a hat buried in snow on his roof possibly be warm?

"Nghn…"

That small sound was barely heard over the wind and Berwald looked around for the source. It sounded like a person very nearby, but he didn't see anyone. It was only him and a pile of snow. A pile of snow that was moving.

Berwald nearly jumped out of his skin when a small patch of white ice started to shift and out came a black gloved hand. It wasn't moving very much, it looked slow and disoriented with what it was trying to do. There was a person buried under the snow! Were they standing here when the avalanche happened?

The hand was gripped firmly by Berwald's and he pulled on it as hard as he could. The snow was not easy to move, but after a few seconds the rest of the person broke through the surface and Berwald had to catch them. The person, a young man, had an incredibly flushed face and wore some kind of slim red Santa suit. By what could be seen in the glow of the porch light his hair was lighter than Berwald's and damp from the snow clinging to it. He was awake, but just barely.

"Yoo okay?"

"Hnnghn…"

"What?"

"Hnnnnnghnghnnnn…"

It appeared the man was conscious enough to inaudibly respond. Was he hurt? Where did he come from? The road that connected Berwald's house to society went on for at least half a mile in both directions before hitting civilization and in this storm it would be impossible to get very far on your own. Did he crash near the beginning of Berwald's drive and came down here seeking aid? Whatever happened, it looked like he'd been in the blizzard too long and needed help.

It was an hour before daybreak that the stranger was finally cozy and warm on the couch in front of the fire. His breaths were heavy from parted lips and although he was out of the bitter cold, his cheeks were still flushed in ruby. One touch later and Berwald discovered his temperature was very high. So the man was sick and wandering around in a blizzard in the dark on Christmas morning? It would be nice to hear his story once he woke up.

It would also be nice to know his name and where he came from. And his number. Berwald thought this with a small smile as he gazed at the face framed in warm blankets. He was, without a doubt, the cutest thing Berwald had ever laid eyes on. You know, besides Peter.

Speaking of the little monster, Peter never failed to wake up before sunrise on Christmas morning and run around the house screaming as soon as he did. This year was no different and as soon as he was awake Berwald knew it. Usually he would allow it because it was Christmas and he enjoyed seeing Peter so happy, but today he had to rush upstairs and keep him from disturbing the visitor.

"We have a guest?" Peter asked. He didn't seem all that interested, though. Berwald knew his son well enough to know all he wanted was to go downstairs and start ripping open presents.

"Ja. Yoo have tah be quiet, 'kay? He needs tah sleep and the fire place. We will op'n presents in 'nother room." He could see his son was a little disappointed that he couldn't open his presents in front of the fire and in the presence of the Christmas tree, but Peter was a good boy and didn't complain.

"…Okay. Come on, Papa! Let's go see what Santa left me!" Berwald was dragged by his hand downstairs by the six year old who was trying to keep his happiness contained like he was told. It all exploded from him the second he saw the wet red and white coat hanging on the wrack with a matching hat. "SANTA! Look Papa, Santa's coat! You didn't tell me our guest is Santa Claus!"

"Shhhh, he's not S'nta," Berwald tried to tell him but Peter was already jumping around announcing it to the world. The man in the living room groaned at the noise and shifted in his blankets. By the time Peter was contained, his eyes were open and he was looking around in confusion.

"…Where am I?" His voice was hoarse. Berwald helped him sit up with Peter bouncing happily by his side.

"Yoo're in mah home. Found yoo outside. Sick."

"Oh!" the man shrunk back when he got a look at Berwald's intimidating face. "U-um…th-thank you, sir… I didn't mean to intrude or anything…"

"Name's Berwald," Berwald introduced hoping the scared look would wane. Although it was also cute. "An' this is Peter."

"Hi, Santa!" Peter waved. As soon as the man took one look at Peter his terror simply faded away into a friendly smile.

"Hello there, Peter. My name is Tino."

"No it isn't, you're Santa."

Tino looked a bit shocked for a split second before starting to laugh. It was a quiet weak laugh, but it was warm. Or as Berwald was thinking: it was cute. "My, my. What makes you say that?"

"Papa found you in the snow on Christmas morning," Peter explained with a smug grin. "And you are wearing Santa's clothes, and you smell like cookies."

"But I don't have a beard and I'm not as big as Santa," Tino lightly tapped him on the nose with a finger making the boy giggle, "and I wasn't driving a sleigh."

"Yeah, but…" Peter looked stumped. He puffed out his cheeks and furrowed his rather large eyebrows at Tino.

"He's got a big imag'nation," Berwald ruffled the boy's flaxen hair. Tino nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he does. Um, Berwald? Could you maybe tell me where I am? I don't remember much…" Other than flying over Scandinavia on his trip home and suddenly hitting a storm. On most days he could counter it, but this time he was low on Christmas magic and energy because of his sickness.

"Yoo're on 120 near Tingsryd," Berwald answered. Tino pursed his lips in thought. It was adorable. Everything about this person was absolutely endearing, Berwald was coming to realize.

"Tingsryd…That is in…Sweden, right?" Berwald nodded. It looked like Tino wanted to groan in exasperation but he didn't. Instead he shook his head and put on a nervous smile. "Oh, yeah of course. Silly me, not even remembering which country I'm in, eh? Haha…" It seriously looked like he was going to fall over at any moment so Berwald gently push him back down on the couch.

"Yoo need rest. Ah'll get yoo s'me medicine tah get the fever down. C'ld? Need any more blankets?" He stood and started walking towards the kitchen. Tino shook his head.

"No, thank you…I feel fine, just a little sore and light headed." Berwald came back with two pills and a glass of water. Even that was going to taste great after a night of nothing but cookies and milk.

"Can I open my presents now?" Peter begged. Berwald was about to tell him to wait a few more minutes when he heard Tino's light chuckle.

"I think you should let him do it already," he said. "He looks like he's about to explode."

"Not a bother?"

"No, of course not. I don't want to intrude on your Christmas traditions."

"Yay!" Peter leapt up and grabbed the first box he saw. Berwald sat on the ground next to Tino's head to watch…and get a nice position to nonchalantly take a few sneak looks at his guest. He couldn't help it, he hadn't known the man for more than a few minutes and he already felt drawn to him.

"Look, look! It's an Optimus Prime action figure!" Peter held up his toy in its box with zeal. Berwald clapped his hands with a smile in his eyes then looked to Tino. The man looked almost as excited as the child.

"Oh, wow! I love Optimus. Do you have a Megatron to go with him?"

"No, but that's okay." Peter dove right into the presents again and pulled out a similar sized one. It lost its colorful wrapping almost the second it landed in his hands. "Woooah! Megatron, too? Now I can make them fight!"

It seems Tino had knowledge of every toy Peter received. He knew how to get the little robot that taught kids how to speak different languages working. (This one was in Japanese because his son was obsessed with an anime at the moment and wanted to speak it.) There was a Pokemon card in a small stack that was apparently rare and Tino knew all about it. He knew what was in a playtime workshop set without even looking at the box.

"Do yoo work'n a toy store?" Berwald inquired. Tino looked over with a bit of a blush (or was that the fever?) and shook his head.

"N-no, I just…I know a lot about toys." The Swede wanted to know more, but he decided not to pry. Tino didn't look like he'd be awake for very much longer.

"Wow, this is the best Christmas ever!" Peter stood up in his pile of new toys and declared. "Thank you, Santa!"

"You're wel…" Tino caught himself and pretended like it was a cough. The effort hurt his head but he hoped it worked. "I mean, you are a very polite boy. Such a gentleman."

Peter beamed. "Yeah! And Santa knows it, that's why he gets me so many presents every year. Right?"

Berwald nodded. "Hm. But he did leave a note. It said yoo need tah clean yoo're room if ya w'nt tah stay on the nice list."

"Awwww," Peter pouted. Tino chuckled at the face the boy made. He really got along with kids, didn't he? That just made the man even more appealing to Berwald. "Hey Papa. Since Santa doesn't bring old people presents, I made you one." Peter went to his room and came back moments later with something wrapped in printer paper scribbled with crayon. He handed the surprised father his gift and Berwald took it with curiosity.

"Ah… Th'nk yoo, Peter," he ruffled Peter's hair affectionately and the boy grinned ear to ear.

"Open it! Quick!" Berwald did as he was told and tore the paper away with care. When it was removed, what was left in his hand was a ceramic mug generously decorated with many different colored finger paints. On the side was a little doodle of two figures holding hands, one tall and one short. The tall one had glasses and the short one was smiling. "That one is you, and that's me," the child explained. "Do you like it, Papa? Do you? I made it myself!"

Berwald looked over what was probably the mug that went missing a few weeks ago and nodded with a smile. "Ja. Ah love it, th'nk yoo."

"Yay!" Peter cheered and hugged his father. The man hugged back and wished him a merry Christmas. "Merry Christmas to you too, Papa," Peter said whole heartedly. "And to you, Tino!"

"Yeah…" Tino was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. The scene in front of him was so touching it made his heart warm, but he couldn't stay awake much longer. The medicine worked its magic and now he had to succumb to his feverish fatigue. At least his body wasn't aching so much anymore. "…Merry Christmas…"

Berwald watched Tino's eyes flutter shut with Peter in his arms. A faint smile was left on those lips, so delicate and rosy, and he couldn't help but smile, too. "M'rry Christmas, T'no."

Though Santa didn't bring 'old people' presents, he sure felt like he was given quite a gift this year.

* * *

><p><strong>…And he can't wait to unwrap it. *brick'd*<strong>

**I can't promise anything for update speed this time. Hopefully I will get this thing relatively complete by Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooow 7 reviews on the first chapter? That's awesome, guys! Thanks so much. :)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent as close to tradition as possible for the father and son. Berwald was busy setting up whatever new toys needed assembly with the help of Peter who was aspiring to be a builder just like Papa. That is why Berwald got him the workshop set, Peter really loved to create. After that, they ventured out into the yard and filled the snow with tracks and created a fort out of the mountain that fell off the roof last night.<p>

The house was kept as quiet as possible for Tino who was fast asleep for quite a few hours. In fact, it was not until it started to get dark again at about three in the afternoon that Tino started to stir. By that time Berwald was sitting in his chair next to the couch with Peter snug in his lap as they watched Christmas specials together by the fire.

"…I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow…" Tino groggily sang with the movie. He'd heard the song a thousand times; the Miser Brothers were some of his favorite holiday characters. Next to Rudolph, of course.

Berwald looked over to see Tino rub his eyes. Peter clapped his hands together in glee. "Look, Tino's awake!"

"Shhh, yoo have tah be quiet. He isn't feeling well."

"Oh, sorry."

Tino looked around and started to sit up. His eyes were foggy with sleep and his hair a disheveled mess. Adorable. "…Where am I?"

Berwald really hoped he didn't have some kind of amnesia. "M'home. Berwald, r'member?"

"Oh yeah…Berwald…" he let out a yawn. "How long have I been out?"

"Few hours. Was gett'n worried. Ya need more medicine an' food." Berwald pointed to the window. "Blizzard blocked the roads. Can't go anywhere 'till they're plowed. Have someone tah call?" Tino shook his head. "No one? N' family? Friends? …Girlfriends?"

"W-well…no, nothing like that. Not around here anyway…"

"Yoo from out of country? Asked m' where yoo were earlier."

"I'm from Finland," he replied. "I was supposed to be going home last night, but I guess I didn't make it. It's a good thing I made all my stops already…"

"Stops?"

"Oh, nothing." Tino shook his head. "I think I've said it before, but thank you so much for helping me. I thought I was a goner out there."

"How'dya get here?"

That question seemed to stump Tino. "How did I…um, I…"

"Did'ya crash?"

The shorter man nodded quickly. "Yes, yes! I crashed. Um, I was looking for help so…"

Berwald could tell Tino was lying, but he decided to go with it for now. "Want some soup?"

"That sounds wonderful," Tino smiled. Berwald got up to fix it leaving Peter in the living room with him.

"So why were you wearing Santa's clothes?" Peter asked as he took his seat in the big chair. It was warm from where his father was just sitting.

Tino got comfortable sitting up using a pillow as support. His aches were back and his head was sore, but he knew the medicine and food would help when he got it. "I'm doing a job for him," was the reply. Peter's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he leaned over the arm of the chair.

"R-really? You work for Santa?"

"That's right. I'm Santa's helper."

"Woah! What do you do for him?"

"I help make sure the good kids are getting their presents and the bad ones are getting coal. I remember your name on one of the lists."

"Which one?" Peter asked with the utmost of urgency. He seemed to forget that he had all his toys already.

"Let's see…I believe it was…" You could see the anticipation leak from the boy while Tino pretended to ponder. "Aha! It was the nice list."

"Yay! Santa knows I'm nice!" Peter cheered. Tino cheered with him, though quieter and not with as much enthusiasm. He was still sick after all. "Papa! Tino says he works with Santa."

"Does he?" Berwald brought a steaming bowl of soup out and a couple of pills. It smelled heavenly.

"Yeah, he says I'm on the nice list."

"That's good. 'M proud." Tino accepted the broth and blew on a spoonful to cool it before taking a bite. Berwald watched with satisfaction that Tino liked it. "What do'ya do wh'n yoo aren't helping Santa?"

"I'm an employee at a daycare." That sure explained why Tino got along with Peter so well. "I love kids, I wish I could have one of my own."

"Why don't ya?"

Tino looked to the side. "Um…I haven't met the right person, I guess." Berwald couldn't help but feel like he might be the right person.

"Ah want tah know more 'bout yoo. Why are yoo in Sweden?"

"…Visiting." Berwald was getting good at catching lies. Either that, or Tino was a terrible liar.

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Where?"

"Near here."

"Thought'ya said yoo didn't have anyone 'round here."

Tino stammered an answer. "N-no, I said I don't have anyone to call around here. Uh, my friend doesn't have a phone."

"Do yoo?"

"N-no…"

There goes the 'get his number' plan. Perhaps he could try for an e-mail or address later. "How far up the road'ya crash?"

"Not…too far…"

Berwald gave up. He wasn't going to get any truthful answers out of this person anytime soon, was he? "Yoo should take the pills."

"Oh. Right. Thanks." The medicine was gone with a swallow of broth. "I'll admit you kind of scare me sometimes, Berwald, but you really are a nice person."

"Hm…th'nks."

Tino tensed up when he saw Berwald's eyes seem to narrow. This man was certainly hard to read, but it looked like he might be mad suddenly! "I-I don't mean anything by it, you just have a face that doesn't show much emotion and I can't tell if you don't want me here or something…"

"I want ya here," Berwald said trying to look a little less daunting. "Better th'n being outside."

"Right, well…I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can. I need to get home and you need your couch again." Tino laughed nervously. Berwald made a mental note to practice not scaring him.

"Hey Papa, can we make a gingerbread house?" Peter bounced up and went to the kitchen door. "We got the kit, right? I wanna build a house!"

"Sure. But first…" Berwald got up and walked over to him. He pointed up and the boy's eyes trailed to a little green object hanging from the doorframe. "Mistletoe. Yoo know the rules."

"Aw man!" Peter shook his little fist at the plant as his father hoisted him into his arms. A kiss was placed on his cheek, and Tino had to admit it was probably one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. Berwald really loved his son, and Peter really loved his Papa. You could see it even though he was squirming away and making a face at the show of affection. "Ew! Kissing is gross. Can we make the house now?"

Berwald nodded and grunted an approval. So…he had a face like that even when kissing his own son? That means it was just as Tino was suspecting. Berwald didn't mean to look scary, he just sort of was. It was a good thing to know if he was to be staying with him for a little bit before he could get home.

Wait…crap. That was a pretty important thing to start thinking about. How was Tino going to get home? He didn't have much Christmas magic left after his flight around the world and if he didn't leave tonight he would be stuck here. Tino only had an abundance of the stuff during two days of the year: Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Even on Christmas day he only had half of what he usually did so it is a good thing he ended up in Sweden and not somewhere like Iceland. It built up over the course of the month of December then slowly trailed off after the holidays. Tino would only be able to perform a few little tricks here and there until New Years and after that Santa was just like a normal human being. That means he would have to get home via plane or something, and he didn't have money with him for a ticket. It was either leave tonight or be grounded until next year.

000

"Almost done," Peter announced as he plopped some frosting on the roof of his gingerbread house. Berwald made one too and it was already complete and next to the work in process. The completed house was very quaint and delicious looking like a tiny cabin, he was certainly good at gingerbread house building and decorating. Peter, on the other hand, was six years old. His gingerbread house was a little lopsided and not as neat, but it was still pretty good looking. You could see the outline of the windows and door made with pieces of candy and a trail of gumdrops lining the walls. Candy stuck to every surface it could find like a colorful explosion.

Berwald was making dinner as the boy worked. Tino wandered into the kitchen to watch and ended up near Berwald who was mixing a bowl of something to be drizzled over the ham he was fixing up. His back was stiff and it was great to be on his feet again after lying down for so long. Tino was going to offer to help but he realized having the one with a flu touch the food would be a little risky so he opted to watching Peter bustle around his house.

"He is such a wonderful boy," Tino said quietly so Peter couldn't overhear. There was Christmas music playing from a small radio on the table that helped. "May I ask where his mother is?"

Berwald didn't spare a glance to his guest. All he did was continue to stir. "His Mum left'm with me," was the simple answer.

"Is she away on a trip or something?"

"No. Left'm with me, then ran."

Tino winced. "Oh…that's a shame. She would have been proud. Have you raised him all by yourself?"

"Hm. Just me an' him out here."

"It seems to be working out for you so that is good." Tino leaned on the counter and crossed his arms, watching Peter idly. He had a sort of far-away look in his eyes, which were such a strange shade of blue they were almost purple, that spoke of remembrance. "Unfortunately I see it all too often. What is it that makes a person afraid of their own child? A baby is a gift and should be celebrated like one. I for one wouldn't leave mine no matter what. His mother is missing out on so much yet she doesn't even know it…" Tino shook his head and let himself smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I am rambling. It really touched me to see your family Christmas, Berwald. I'm usually alone on this day so I really enjoyed it."

"Yoo're invited tah stay awhile, if ya want." Berwald finished mixing the bowl of honey sauce and picked up a ladle. The ham was halfway cooked and needed to basted and drizzled with the sweet mixture, then put back in the oven for another hour. "Sounds like yoo don't have anywhere tah go right now an' Peter likes ya. Yoo can stay however long ya like."

The offer was tempting but Tino unfortunately knew better. Oh how he would love to stay in this warm place with the sweetheart behind the façade and his sweet-as-sugar son. But he knew he couldn't. "Thank you for the offer but I cannot stay long. I need to leave tonight or I will be in a bit of trouble."

"Trouble? What kind?"

"Ah…I won't be able to get home," Tino rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact. There was more to it than that, Berwald knew. "Your hospitality has been appreciated and I won't ever forget you two. I wish there was something I could give…"

"Aw man…" Peter sat back on his heels on his chair his hand searched the glass bowl they dumped the candy in for him to use. "I'm out of candy but my house isn't done yet."

"Anymore bags'n the boxes?" Both of them picked the boxes up to check. They were empty. "S'rry, looks like yoo'll have tah use what ya got." Berwald pointed to the bajillion pieces already covering the house head to toe. Just how much candy was enough?

"Okay, I guess I can…hey, look!" Peter exclaimed when his eyes reached the glass bowl again. "Candy!"

Sure enough, the bowl had a handful of sweets resting in the bottom. Peter didn't question it and immediately went back to his decorating. Berwald blinked in surprise and tried to figure it out. Wasn't the bowl empty just now? Where did that extra candy come from?

A noise almost as quiet as a mouse made Berwald turn around. Tino had a hand over his mouth and he was trying to hide a big smile and a small snicker as he watched the scene from the other side of the room. There was a certain twinkle in his bright eyes, one Berwald didn't remember being there before.

000

Dinner was fantastic. The Christmas ham, which Berwald called Julshinka, was sweetened with honey sauce and cooked to tender perfection! They ate it in thick slices along with bread dipped in ham broth and mashed potatoes with tart lingonberry jam on the side. It was a traditional Swedish Christmas dinner and everyone ate until they couldn't eat anymore. Tino tried to control himself so he wouldn't get any sicker but couldn't seem to do it. By the end of the meal he was stuffed and laughing with Peter about different things.

Tino knew quite a lot about…well, everything. He could tell you why you aren't supposed to wear purple in an Italian theater or what kinds of food they ate at Christmas in Brazil. Peter and he had a long discussion about a few cartoons and it was suggested that Peter watch one from Finland called The Moomins. Berwald heard of the children's show before and Tino seemed to love it.

"You've been to Japan?" Peter asked in wonder. "Wow, can you speak Japanese?"

"Hai. Watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasu." Tino said fluently with a sweet smile. Peter was blown away.

"Woah! Woah! That's so cool; I want to speak Japanese too! Santa brought me a robot that helps teach it but I bet if you taught me it would go a lot faster." Peter looked at him with hope in his eyes. Tino had to shake his head.

"Perhaps a word or two, but I won't be here long enough. Sorry."

"Why won't you be here? You could come over and give me lessons sometime, right?"

"T'no lives far away. He won't be able tah come around all the time."

Peter looked absolutely crushed. "You mean…you'll never come back?"

It nearly hurt Tino physically to see him so down. "No, no! I will come back for visits, I promise." He looked to Berwald to see the man…smiling? That was a smile, wasn't it? "If that is alright with you, Papa."

The father nodded without hesitation. "Ja. We'd love that."

"Yay! This calls for dessert!" Peter got up from the table and went to the counter where the gingerbread houses were.

Berwald got up to help him carry his heavy treat to the table and set it down in the center. Colorful balls and sugary bricks covered every available space until you could hardly see the gingerbread underneath; it was giving Tino cavities just looking at it. The base was covered in frosting and sticking out of the mess were three little gingerbread men. Berwald looked at them a little confused. There was a tall one, a shorter one, and an even shorter one achieved by breaking off the legs and propping it up with candy and frosting.

"This one is Papa," Peter explained and pulled it out to give to the owner. "See? I gave you glasses." The glasses were two blue balls connected with sloppy strings of frosting. "This one is me because I'm the littlest." Peter popped the cookie into his mouth and picked up the last one with red and white frosting. "And this one is Tino."

Tino took the cookie in his hand and gave it a look-over. The simple gift brought him many feelings of warmth and joy to be included in someone's gingerbread house. "Wow, thank you very much Peter. This looks delicious."

"It is! You should eat it." Tino nodded and tiredly took a bite of his own head. Not that he didn't like it, but because he was getting a little sick of cookies like he did every year. He would eat this one, though. It was sweeter than any of the others he'd had last night by far. "The kits always come with three gingerbread men but I only use two because it's just me and Papa. But this year you are here, so I get to use all three. It's like a family, see?"

"Yes, it is." Tino's expression was happy, but Berwald was starting to catch a hint of sorrow. What could possibly make Tino sad about family? Because he didn't have one? Everyone should have a family and someone that loves you. Berwald was willing to share his, all Tino had to do was stay.

The two were in the living room while Berwald did the dishes. Peter was playing with one of his new toys and Tino lay back down on the couch tired from such a feast and his sickness. No, he couldn't fall asleep now. Tino could do that when he got home, for now he had to stay awake. If he didn't leave tonight, he didn't know how he was going to get home.

Though…the prospect of getting stuck here didn't sound that bad to him. There was a part of Tino that wanted Berwald to keep him from leaving so he had an excuse as to why he didn't go, but he knew that would have its consequences. Instead he would stay as long as possible until Peter was tuckered out and Berwald was getting ready to go to bed. His mind was already making plans as to when and how he could come back for a visit. There was no doubt that next year Santa would be making a special stop at this warm house in Sweden to spend the holiday with who was quickly becoming his favorite child in the world…and his favorite father.

* * *

><p><strong>There was a purposeful Rick Roll reference in this. See if you can find it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does Tino have to go, Papa?" Peter asked. He was getting tucked in and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. The boy stayed up as long as he could so he could play with Tino and his papa, but now it was time for rest.

"'Cause he has a home he needs tah get back tah," Berwald answered softly.

"When will he be back?"

Berwald thought about it for a second. "…Ah dunno. Hopefully soon."

"Yeah…Papa's been really happy since he came here." Peter yawned. He was one of the only people that could read Berwald's undecipherable face. "Tino says he works for Santa. Do you think that's why he's here?"

"What do yoo mean?"

"When I made my Christmas list I wished for a mama this year." Berwald remembered reading that part and feeling a pang of guilt. "I got everything else on my list, so do you think Tino is Mama?"

The six year old's logic made Berwald stop and laugh. Peter smiled thinking he got it right. "Ah…maybe. We'll have tah see."

"I hope so. Tino is the best mama ever…"

"Ja, he is." With a final kiss on the forehead, Peter was wished goodnight and a last Merry Christmas from his father before he left the room with the door cracked open.

He went down the stairs with heavy steps to find Tino was already lacing up his tall shiny black boots. His red fur-lined coat was buttoned up with a black belt over his stomach and his hat drooped over the back of his blonde head. Berwald gripped the wooden rail as he landed on the bottom trying to think of anything that would convince Tino to stay. So far nothing was working.

Tino turned around and saw Berwald starting to put his winter gear on. "Uh…Berwald? What are you doing?"

"Gonna help ya. Yoo're car's just down the road, right? Ah'll get it and bring it back for ya."

"Oh, it is fine! I'll be okay, really."

Berwald shook his head. "Still sick. Ya sure yoo wanna leave? Roads are icy an' dark. Dangerous."

"As long as it doesn't storm again I'll be okay. Really, you don't have to trouble yourself with anything…"

"Ah want tah."

It didn't look like Tino was going to be able to convince him otherwise. What would he do if he found out Tino had no car? He could always say it got stolen, but then Berwald would most likely take him back to his house again. Besides, there wouldn't be any fresh tracks. Tino had to stall if he was going to think of any way out of this without giving away his identity.

"H-hey, do you think I could get something to drink before I leave?" Berwald nodded.

"Hm. Coffee?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

They went into the kitchen after taking off their boots and coats again. Berwald started to get the coffee pot working and Tino took a seat at the table to patiently wait and plot his escape.

The house was silent save for the bubbling of boiling water and Tino's fingers tapping a rhythm on the table. It was obvious the smaller man was nervous about something and Berwald really wanted to know what. He had until Tino was done with his coffee to find out.

"Which airport ya going to?" He asked. Tino's gaze flickered to Berwald for a mere second before going back to the table again.

"I forget what it's called."

"Name of the friend yoo were visiting?"

"His name is…Lue."

"Why didn't ya stay for Christmas there 'stead of wandering in the storm?"

"Because my flight was that day."

"An' ya can still catch it now? Might as well've stayed the night."

"Oh, well I…I just thought…"

Berwald was getting fed up with the constant lies and excuses. "What r'lly happened, T'no?"

"What do you mean?" Tino asked all too innocently.

"Ah know nothing 'bout ya or how ya got here. Yoo haven't told m' anything but yoo're name an' where ya live. Ya refuse to stay an' ya refuse help. What happened?"

Tino froze up and Berwald stared him down. At this point he didn't care if he scared him, all Berwald wanted was the truth. Tino visibly flinched and nervously laughed hoping it would break the tension. It didn't and that stare he was receiving put him on edge. "B-Berwald, I…I told you, didn't I? I crashed my car up the road and I need to go back to Finland."

"Bullsh't." The man shook his head. Tino stayed silent and timidly fiddled with the fur lining of his coat on his lap. "Are yoo in trouble? Ah want tah help."

"Th-that's very nice of you, but you can't…"

"Ah can. Anything." Suddenly Tino's hand was covered with Berwald's. "Please tell m'. Ah want tah help yoo."

The shorter finally met Berwald's sky blue eyes behind square glasses. There was something in them that was soft; it was a sort of kindness Tino could remember seeing a quite a few times in his very long life. He knew the signs all too well; Berwald was…he was falling in love. And Tino knew better than to deny it, he was feeling something for this man too.

The ring of the coffee maker broke the tension and Tino looked behind his host. "The coffee is done," he tried to make Berwald move. He felt immobile while that hand rested on his and it stayed for a few seconds even after Berwald nodded his head to confirm that he knew. Tino could feel his ears burn under his stocking cap as his companion got up and went to the cupboard to snag some cups. The mugs were filled and Tino accepted his coffee with a generous amount of cream and sugar. What? He's Santa. He likes sweets.

"Yoo gonna tell m' anything?"

Tino shook his head. "I…I can't. I'm sorry, I truly am! Please understand that it has nothing to do with you, you are a kind person with a generous heart." He took a long drink of his coffee mostly so he could have time to come up with words to say. Berwald waited patiently not even touching his own warm beverage. "I wish…I wish I could stay, but I can't and no, you cannot know why. There are some things that I can't share, no matter how much I…" He shook his head and breathed. "…I'm sorry…please let me leave tonight. I promise you I will be okay. I can write to you when I get home if that helps you feel any better. I want to maybe come back next year, you know…for Peter." And for you. He didn't say that last part out loud, he knew he shouldn't even be thinking it.

Berwald watched Tino's face closely for any hint that he was lying but found none. All he saw was a sad smile hidden by a coffee cup. His drink was almost gone, and so was the time he had left with the man. It was strange how only after a single day, Berwald couldn't imagine the rest of his life apart from Tino. He couldn't just let him go like that, yet…it sounded like he had no choice. Tino had to know what he was doing to say these things so sincerely.

"…M'kay." Berwald finally gave up and took a drink of his coffee. "Write tah m' when yoo get home. E-mail?"

Tino smiled looking relieved. "Sure." They exchanged e-mails and soon enough it was time for Tino to leave. He stood and put his empty mug on the counter, thanked his host for the hospitality and help, and began to walk to the door with his red Santa coat pulled on over his slim shoulders. He stopped at the doorframe and turned around to say something. "Oh, Berwald! I almost forgot. What do you want for Christmas?"

The man cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Well…I want to thank you properly for saving me this Christmas and usually how I show thanks is by giving. Ask for anything, anything at all." Berwald tapped his chin. Tino continued standing there while he made up his mind. Finally, the man got up and walked over. When he was in front of him, he spoke.

"Anything?" Tino nodded a little weary of how Berwald was acting. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tino's waist and he let out a tiny squeak. Wh-wh-what was he doing? The shorter looked up to question him directly but was stopped when he noticed Berwald's face was incredibly close to his. He sure had long eyelashes… "I want you," he said as clearly as he could in no more than a whisper. Tino blinked as the other looked up to the ceiling, making him glance upwards as well. Above them was a little green bundle of leaves and small red berries.

"B-Ber-" Tino was cut off by Berwald's lips. It started chaste, but as time went on he got a little bolder. The arms pulled tighter and the kiss depend until a tongue carefully gained access past his rosy lips. All Tino could do was stand there and take it. His mind and body quickly dissolved into a puddle of goo before he could tell himself to pull away…as if he wanted to.

After what felt like an eternity, it was over. Berwald slowly pulled back and looked into Tino's flushed face waiting for a response. The shorter was panting slightly with a dazed look in his strangely violet eyes. Suddenly it was like a switch was pulled and his expression quickly changed to something like panic.

"I…I'm sorry, Berwald." He lifted his hand to his mouth and blew over it. The feeling of his breath on Berwald's face was much colder than he anticipated and his glasses fogged up immediately. He had to let go to take them off, and when he did he discovered that Tino had disappeared into thin air. A small flurry of snowflakes floated to the floor and melted on contact where he once stood.

In a state of confusion and alarm Berwald looked around but found his house empty. He went to the front door and pulled it open, not even bothering to exchange his slippers for boots, and tried to spot anything that looked like someone trudging through the knee-high snow. The yard was blank, only his shadow extended over the frozen yard like a ghost. There weren't even any fresh tracks.

"Papa?" Berwald turned around to see Peter by the stairs holding one of his stuffed animals. He looked as if he just saw a unicorn. "Papa! I told you he's Santa, I told you!"

"What?" He closed the door so the heat wouldn't escape. "Ah thought yoo were asleep."

"I got up to go pee-pee and I saw you kiss Santa Claus under the mistletoe," he bounced up and down in excitement. "Then he blew in your face and turned into snow! He's Santa, he's Santa!"

The father did another quick look around the house to make sure Tino wasn't hiding anywhere. The place was empty save for him and Peter. Even the black boots by the door, which he didn't remember Tino putting on before he left, were gone. Only a sprinkle of water was left behind like the one in the kitchen doorway. It really did look like Tino magically disappeared, but it couldn't mean that he was the fabled Santa Claus.

That couldn't possibly be right…could it?

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens like holiday gravy~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**FictionalTurtle takes the prize for finding the Rick Roll reference in chapter 2! It was when Berwald says "Yoo know the rules," to Peter before kissing him on the cheek under the mistletoe. The next line should be: "And so do I!" Kudos, I am sending your super cute Sealand! May take 6-8 weeks for delivery. (Don't worry, I made sure he has snacks and air holes.)**

* * *

><p><em>Date: Wed, 26 Dec 2008 1:03am<em>  
><em>Subject: Christmas<em>  
><em>From: Ber_Oxenstierna-<em>

_To: Tino V._

Where did you go? Are you alright? I want to know what happened and why you disappeared. You promised to e-mail me as soon as you get home, I will b waiting. I just want to make sure you are okay.

I am sorry if I scared you or drove you away. Please forgive me for that, it was far too bold of me. I should know better. I really do care for you, Tino. Peter does too. I want to be able to tell him that Santa is home and safe.

Speaking of which, just what exactly are you? Peter seems to think you are the real Santa Claus after seeing you disappear like you did and I can't come up with any reason to prove him otherwise. Not that I am accusing you of being Santa, that would be…crazy. I don't expect you to tell me everything but I want to know at least one thing that is true about you.

Please be safe and warm, wherever you are. I will be waiting for your reply!

-Berwald O.

_Date: Wed, 26 Dec 2008 4:46pm_  
><em>Subject: Re: Christmas<em>  
><em>From:Tinooo647-<em>

_To: Berwald_

Heh, you type much better than you speak.

Hej, Berwald. I don't really know what to say…other than I am sorry. Please don't blame yourself, you didn't do anything wrong. You are perfect. It's me, I just couldn't stay any longer or bad things would have happened. I'm home safe in Finland now, don't worry. When I got home I slept for a few hours to work off my sickness and get my energy back. I am still getting well but your soup and company really helped. Thank you so much! That was by far one of the best Christmases I have had in a very long time thanks to you and Peter. Longer than you can fathom. For that I'm always grateful!

Tell that boy of yours I am sorry I couldn't stay longer and tell him to keep me a secret. I can't believe he saw that! I thought…well, in any case he needs to keep it a secret. You too. I beg of you, please don't tell a soul!

As for your Christmas wish…what you did under that mistletoe…you really meant it, didn't you? I'm sorry I ran but I just had to get out of there. If I had stayed I don't know what I would have done. You have perhaps the warmest heart I have ever known. Same with Peter. That is precisely why I couldn't stay, it would have been dangerous. I am not allowed to be too closely acquainted with people, and…if I stayed, I have the sneaking suspicion…

The point is I am sorry. Please, Berwald, forgive me. I hope you can and I wish you and Peter a very happy New Year. Don't tell anyone about my secret or both of you will be on Santa's naughty list forever! Hahah…

Stay warm.

-TV

_Date: Wed, 26 Dec 2008 5:25pm_  
><em>Subject: Re: Christmas<em>  
><em>From: Ber_Oxenstierna-<em>

_To: Tino V._

I am relieved to hear that you are home safe and recovering properly. Very relieved. Thank you so much for enjoying your stay at my home and your kind words, but I don't think I deserve them as much as you do. Tino, you are wonderful. I wish I could get to know you better and understand you more. What do you mean by trouble? How are you not allowed to 'be too closely acquainted with people'? You can't be completely alone, can you? You said you have no family or friends and I'm pretty sure 'Lue' doesn't exist. Are you in trouble? I can't think of any reason you couldn't be close with someone otherwise.

I won't lie, I did mean it. I've never felt quite this way about anyone before. You are smart, funny, you love Peter, you are beautiful, your smile is so warm. All I want to do is know you. The real you. Whatever it is you are hiding I promise I can keep a secret. Even if you don't want anything to do with me I still hope you can trust me enough to divulge a little information to answer my questions. I just want to know that you are alright.

That appearing and disappearing act you pulled is really bugging me and you still haven't answered that. What are you and how are you able to do such things? There were a few times when you were with us that I had to question what happened. Is this part of why you feel you can't trust people enough to be close to them?

Sorry for so many questions when it may not be my place to ask. I feel no ill towards you; you do not need to apologize. You are the perfect one.

_Date: Wed, 26 Dec 2008 5:42pm_  
><em>Subject: Re: Christmas<em>  
><em>From: Tinooo647-<em>

_To: Berwald_

Berwald…you say these things; it makes it impossible to find the words to respond…

I wish I could easily tell you who and what I am. I'm afraid my explanation might be taken as a joke or a strange twist of the mind. The thing is, I hardly know you either but I somehow…it is like I can…trust you? Perhaps that isn't the right way to put it. Just don't laugh, alright? Promise me you won't laugh or think I'm a freaky weirdo.

_Date: Wed, 26 Dec 2008 5:50pm_  
><em>Subject: Re: Christmas<em>  
><em>From: Ber_Oxenstierna-<em>

_To: Tino V._

I promise. Nothing could make me think that.

_Date: Wed, 26 Dec 2008 6:34pm_  
><em>Subject: Re: Christmas<em>  
><em>From: Tinooo647-<em>

_To: Berwald_

I can't believe you got me to tell you, but I know I owe you at least this much.

Berwald, I'm not like most people. Every year something happens to me. I gain a certain power, magic, that allows me to do incredible things. It is hard to explain how it works; I didn't get it myself for the longest time and still discover abilities I didn't know I had. But every December it grows until Christmas and I use it all on one night to give back to the world to the people who need it most, the little ones with nothing who deserve something. This is my other job away from the daycare that dictates how I live my life. It may be a lot of responsibility and restricting, but I wouldn't give it up for the world.

You have to understand now why I can't allow anyone to get too close. I have done it but with consequences I would rather not go into detail on. The few times I allow myself to connect, to love, it all blows up in my face at some point. Perhaps it is just that I haven't met the special person, though it has been well over 500 years and still no luck makes me wonder if they exist or if I missed them along the way.

Usually when people find out it is an accident. I am used to going into hiding when it happens, so please keep your promise. You probably shouldn't tell Peter. I'm serious, I really trust you to keep this between you and me. And if you don't: I might be a giver, but I'm not afraid of giving an ass whooping. I know where you live!

Hahah…please, Berwald. Try to understand why I couldn't stay and why I can't return your feelings. It wouldn't work, and that is why I want you to forgive me. You deserve better.

It has been fun. Be warm. Be safe. Have a Happy New Year.

_Date: Wed, 26 Dec 2008 6:53pm_  
><em>Subject: Re: Christmas<em>  
><em>From: Ber_Oxenstierna-<em>

_To: Tino V._

You are Santa Claus? I want to say I am shocked and surprised but there is something about you that makes it kind of easy to believe. For one thing it all makes sense now. Thank you for sharing that with me, I know it must not have been easy. Though it brings a thousand more questions to my mind I am grateful to have the most important ones answered.

However I don't understand why you can't give me a chance. I remember you kissing back. You said you think the special person has passed you by already. They will if you keep pushing them away. Even if it isn't me I want you to keep trying. Nobody should be alone forever, especially not an amazing person like you. You say I deserve better but you are the one that deserves so much more. I want to show you, if only you would give me the honor of having a chance.

Peter says hello. I hope I can tell him you will be visiting sometime hopefully soon. He really does like you. I guess all kids do, but I like to think he may be special. He certainly is to me. Please think everything over okay? I will respect whatever decision you have but I want to know you have thought about it.

I wish you the best. Have a great New Year.

_Date: Mon, 1 Jan 2009 11:20am_  
><em>Subject: Happy New Year, Tino<em>  
><em>From: Ber_Oxenstierna-<em>

_To: Tino V._

I hope you had a wonderful New Year. It has been awhile, you never replied to my last e-mail. Just want to check up on you and make sure everything is alright.

_Date: Sun, 7 Jan 2009 4:06pm_  
><em>Subject: (No Subject)<em>  
><em>From: Ber_Oxenstierna-<em>

_To: Tino V._

Tino? Please answer me. I am starting to worry.

_Date: Wed, 10 Jan 2009 7:46am_  
><em>Subject: (No Subject)<em>  
><em>From: Ber_Oxenstierna-<em>

_To: Tino V._

Either you are ignoring me or something has happened to you. Please reply to me soon. I get no rest when I worry about you.

_Date: Thurs, 11 Jan 2009 5:10pm_  
><em>Subject: Re: (No Subject)<em>  
><em>From: Tinooo647-<em>

_To: Berwald_

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you, I just…I'm doing as you said. I am thinking. My New Year was okay, and everything is fine. Just give me some time…

_Date: Thurs, 10 Jan 2009 7:31pm_  
><em>Subject: Re: (No Subject)<em>  
><em>From: Ber_Oxenstierna-<em>

_To: Tino V._

Thank you, and it is fine. I just wanted to know that you weren't in any trouble. Take all the time you need and get back to me when you can. I will be waiting. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaalways, I want to beeee with you. And make belieeeeve with you. And live in harmony, harmony, oh love~ *brick'd* Yay more internet meme references.<strong>

**Just a collection of E-mails. We return to normal format next chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Berwald had nothing to do but wait. In the meantime he went about his daily life, going to work and picking Peter up from school before coming home, cleaning up and making dinner, watching some television, and so forth. Although he tried to lose himself in his daily routine, he couldn't help but constantly check his e-mail periodically. The only thing littering his inbox was junk mail and after making sure nothing important wasn't getting tossed in there, he went back to waiting.

January came and went. It felt colder than most Januaries, but perhaps it was because the man didn't have much inside to insulate him. Not that he was losing weight, but a hallow anxious feeling in his chest made it hard to keep the wind from blowing through him rather than over his coat. He tried not to think about it hoping it would go away, but it was not that simple. Berwald knew he would not be warm again until he got word back from Tino, and judging by how long it was taking him to reply the chances were the message would do nothing to help. He only hoped it didn't get too much worse. It was hard hiding his concerns from Peter. The boy read him too well.

Finally Berwald's prayers were answered and he found a message from Tino sitting humbly between ads and subscription notes. He opened it up fearing the worst and hoping the best, but ended up getting something in between.

Tino made up his mind. He decided not to break contact with the one who knew his secret but by the way he made it sound, all he wanted to be was friends. Friends was good…it was better than nothing. But at the same time it was agony. Still, Tino decided to take Berwald's advice and not be alone. He was glad about that even if Berwald wasn't going to be the one to hold him while he sleeps and kiss him while he dreamed. Tino was going to start letting people get closer. He voiced his concerns about it, like how he will never age and the ones around him will probably notice after awhile, but he would deal with that when the time came. Why should he have to endure being alone? He needed a friend and Berwald was a great start.

February, March, and April went by in a series of e-mails. Berwald didn't count days anymore nor did he feel as hallow. It was a compliant feeling, acceptance, which lit up as delight when his inbox gave him a new message from Finland. Now that he was learning more about Tino, there was so much to him that got Berwald's heart beating stronger. He quickly memorized his favorite things, the things he disliked, they way he typed, and the little jokes and innuendos they shared. What he spent the most energy on, however, were the pictures.

Sometimes a photo would be attached to an e-mail like a small window into his life. Tino loved photography and often took pictures of the place he worked and his home town to share with someone so far away. Every once and awhile there would be one of him in some kind of get-up for the kids or wearing a new jacket he fell in love with on the rack. It was as if Berwald expected him to change since the last picture, but he didn't. Tino was always the same beautiful smiling Tino, the one that laughed lightly with him and Peter at Christmas.

His son was constantly bombarding Berwald with questions about 'Santa.' Peter was told to refer to him as Tino and only took it up when bribed with candy. It was like he was more obedient when Santa asked him to do things, not his own father. The child even ate his vegetables at dinner if it meant assuring he got presents next year. That, and Peter had a big respect for Tino. The man was probably one of the most influential on him aside from his Papa. He really did love Tino, and Tino said he was always so happy to get a typed message from the boy along with his father's.

Peter knew the truth from the beginning that Tino was Santa, it seemed, and he never got over it no matter what Berwald told him. In the end, they gave up. Tino made him swear to secrecy if he didn't want to get coal for the rest of his life. That seemed to keep Peter from telling anyone, even his best friend Ravis.

Thus, the year continued. The winter snow melted and the summer sun took over the sky in long lasting daylight. There were pictures of a summer festival on Tino's end and Berwald was able to take a few of the one happening in his home town. The one of Peter with ice cream all over his face watching the parade on Berwald's shoulders was Tino's favorite.

It was in October Tino announced that he had a new cell phone. He never had a reason to get one before, but recently his social life was starting to make a change. There was a friend of his named Lukas and his brother Emil. Through them he met the loud and obnoxious (but still nice) Mathias and the four seemed to chat quite a bit. E-mail wasn't cutting it so they asked/forced him to get a phone. Berwald was among the first to get the new number and – Tino wouldn't tell him this – the first person he called on it. This was the first one he had in years after the hype about portable phones came to pass. It was also a smart phone which was rather exciting.

"Hei?"

"Hej."

"Oh, good! This is the right number. Sorry about the wait, I typed it in wrong the first time and got a grumpy old woman!" There was a slight pause on the other end because Berwald was trying to recover from a sort of shock. This was the first time he'd heard Tino's voice in nearly a year and it rang like a bell in his head. "Berwald?"

"Hm. Glad tah here from ya." He finally said. The man was always kind of awkward on the phone, considering he didn't speak well. Tino didn't seem to mind.

"Me too. Hey, is Peter there? Let's speaker phone so I can talk to both of you."

"'Kay." Berwald hit the button and sat his phone on the table. Peter was bouncing excitedly next to his Papa. "Yoo're on speak'r, T'no."

"Konnichiwa Tino!" Peter waved even though Tino couldn't see him.

"Konnichiwa! Ogenki desuka?"

"Genki desu!" Peter giggled with his new vocabulary. Tino was teaching him a few things in Japanese through their messages.

"Eh, pronunciation is a little off but so far you are doing well." You could hear the smile in his voice. "I read the last message you sent me. Did your friend ever find his missing doggy?"

"Yeah, Router is safe and sound now. Ravis is really happy."

"That's good!"

It was mostly small talk between him and Peter with Berwald throwing in the occasional word or two. When it was getting late they discovered they'd been talking on the phone for an hour and twenty minutes. Peter said his goodbyes and before ending the call, Berwald took the phone into his room. He didn't have his fill of Tino's voice yet; he wanted just a little more time with him…

"How's ever'one doing?"

"Oh, they are doing great. I think Mathias is holding some kind of drinking party to celebrate my new phone or something. Really, I think all he wants is an excuse to party." There was a small laugh. "Lukas and him are a little tighter than I thought. Either that or they were both drunk…but at the last party a few weeks ago I saw them together. I wonder if anything will sprout from that? Heheh."

"Didn't know yoo like to gossip," Berwald said with a smirk. Tino gave an invisible shrug.

"I didn't either. Never had anything to gossip about. The guys want to meet you, apparently I talk about you all the time." It sounded like he was going to say something else but cut himself off. "Oh! That's right. I need a decent picture of you. Do you think you can send one on your phone? I need it for my contacts."

"Hm." Berwald agreed. "Want one of yoo too."

"Okay, I'll do that right away. I have to go now, it's almost eight thirty and I work tomorrow. Tuck Peter in for me and tell him to clean his room. I have that spidey sense that you can't find the floor…"

Berwald laughed. It was a sort of deep sound that was light around the edges, and Tino wondered what it looked like. He saw him smile last year, but he'd never seen Berwald laugh before. "Yoo're always right about that. Ah'll never know how you do it. Yoo sure ya don't have magic after Dec'mber?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Tino gave a small chuckle. "Alright, well it is nice hearing you again. The holiday season is coming, so you better watch out! I'm telling you why~"

"Santa Claus is come'n tah mah house?"

The other end sounded a little hesitant. "Ah…well, maybe…if I have enough time after my stops, I mean. I will try."

"Hm. Ah hope ya c'n make it."

"Thanks…me too. Goodnight, Ber."

Berwald's ears picked up the nickname for the first time and he inwardly smiled. "Hm. Ha en god natt, T'no."

"Pärjäile."

Berwald waited until he heard the other end click before he brought the phone down to end the call. That inward smile didn't last long before it started to fade. In truth, he wished Tino could visit but he also dreaded it. What if something like last year happened again and Tino ran away? Berwald hardly knew him back then and he was still willing to do something foolish like that. Now he felt even more attached than ever, and more desperate too. He told himself to stay at the end of his leash but sometimes he felt as if the stake in the ground holding him back wasn't enough.

If Tino came around this Christmas it would be both a joy and a catch-22. But was his worry enough to keep Tino away? No. Never. He wanted to see that face and watch him laugh again, even if it meant lying awake at night wishing for what appeared to be something he could not have. He didn't even know if Tino remembered how much Berwald cared for him, it wasn't mentioned since February and since then it only grew. Berwald wanted to let him know, but he didn't want to drive him away at the same time. For now he had to stay silent. All he could do was wait and like he said: he would wait. Always.

000

"…Peter, what're yoo doing?"

"Getting ready for Santa."

"Yah, but…why are ya putting salt on licorice? Doesn't Santa eat cookies an' m'lk?"

"He gets that all over the world. Tino said he likes this kind of candy that is like licorice but really salty, so I'm making him some!"

"That's salmiakki, an' it's usually black." Berwald corrected. Peter stopped shaking the salt shaker over a small plate of a few sweet red licorice strips and frowned.

"Salty black licorice? Ew, that's disgusting! That isn't candy."

Berwald chuckled. "Ah agree, but he likes it. Good thing we had the s'me thought." He held up a small bag he had to search everywhere to find to Peter's utter glee. The boy threw away what he was trying to make and they filled a small bowl with miniature chunks of soft salmiakki to set by the warm fire place. This was one of the first times he was able to heat the house on Christmas Eve now that Tino assured Peter that Santa didn't actually go down the chimney to deliver his presents.

"Will Tino be here tomorrow?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Berwald looked at him and felt terrible he couldn't give him a yes or no answer.

"Maybe. Said he will if he c'n. Gotta go all over the w'rld first."

"Aw, okay. I hope he can make it. He said he's gonna leave me a really special present this year, do you know what that could be?"

He didn't. Berwald asked about it but never got a good answer. 'It wouldn't be a surprise,' he said. Apparently it was a present for the both of them. "Nope. Time tah get tah bed, brush yoo're teeth an' get comfy. Ah'll be in tah tuck yoo in."

"Aw, but I wanna stay up!"

"Yoo want Santa tah visit, right?"

Peter almost paled when he remembered that little bit. "Yes! Come on, you need to go to bed too or Santa won't come!"

In all honesty, Berwald didn't know if that piece of the Santa myth was true or not. Quite a few things were explained to him over the course of the year, like how Santa doesn't actually deliver presents to every single child on earth but only to the ones who need them the most and magically knew which ones they were, even without a list. Berwald always did a good job at making sure Peter got everything he needed and as much as he could give, so technically Santa hadn't ever given him a single present until this year. There was no naughty or nice list, but there was a special list reserved for Tino's favorite people. Until recently that list had been left blank.

As the man lay down in his bed kept awake like…well, a child awaiting Santa Claus, he was starting to worry. Would Tino skip them if he was awake? Could he control that or could he make an exception for this particular home? No, these thoughts were silly. Of course Tino would show up if he could. He promised he would. Tino wouldn't lie.

…Actually, Berwald did remember hearing a certain tone in his voice over the phone that was a little different, indicating he was hiding something yet again. Was he just saying that he might show up so Peter wouldn't feel so bad? Was he actually afraid of spending the day with Berwald in person considering what happened last year? But he probably forgot all about Berwald's adoration of the shorter. So why was he worrying so much? If Tino said he would try his best to show up, he would do just that. There was no sense losing sleep over it. If it happened, it happened. If it didn't…well, maybe it was for the best. He really needed to move on if Tino wasn't ever going to see him as more than a friend.

But that promise he kept still stood rigid in his mind whenever those thoughts came. He promised to wait, and he would. There was nothing more he could do and although a whole long year went by with no luck, he felt like he could wait a hundred more.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE, TWO MOAR CHAPTERS GUYZZZ. (And maybe a bonus one if I feel jolly enough.) This fic is sure coming out fast. I thought I'b be rushing to get it done by the end of the year but that is not the case.<strong>

**Hmmm there's a bit of multiple languages in this so I guess I will start translating a little.**

**Konnichiwa! Ogenki desuka? – Hello! How are you? [Japanese]**

**Genki desu! – I am well! [Japanese]**

**Hej and hei – both mean hi [Swedish, Finnish]**

**Ha en god natt – have a good night [Swedish]**

**Pärjäile – take care [Finnish]**

**Hai. Watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasu – Yes. I speak Japanese. [Japanese] (This is from Chapter 2, btw. I never translated it so I'll do that here.)**


	6. Chapter 6

At some point Berwald must had drifted off to sleep, because he was lulled awake by strange sound. It followed him from his dreams and summoned his eyes open with its delicate ringing and far-away tone. The sound was clearly a bell…like a cow bell, but gentle and soft…

Berwald finally realized it wasn't part of a dream and was coming from outside. He didn't hesitate to get up and find his slippers before flicking on his light. Upon further inspection he could hear the bell coming from outside his window so he stood and lifted the curtain at the dark snowy world.

Barely visible in the faint square glow of Berwald's bedroom window cast upon the snow stood a figure masked in shadows. It was waving something in one hand which glinted gold when it managed to catch the light. The man didn't have to question who it was, even without his glasses.

"Ho ho ho!" Tino tried to make his voice sound as deep as he could as he called to the stunned face in the window. "Merry Christmas! Ber, let me in! I'm freezing my butt off!"

You didn't have to tell him twice. Berwald took rushed steps down the stairs, careful not to fall, and unlocked his door. When he opened it he found Tino had already made his way around the house and was standing on the porch in the same red and white fur Santa suit he remembered from last year. This time, however, he was wearing a fake beard with white curls trailing down to his collarbone and had a red velvet sack flung over his shoulder. It appeared empty.

"Ho ho ho!" Tino mocked again. He gave the little square bell in his hand another jingle and it was much louder in person, but still soft. Berwald put a finger to his lips and Tino winked. "Don't worry, only you and I can hear it." He tapped his tall black boots on the porch to get rid of the snow clinging to them before stepping inside and being welcomed into a warm sweet smelling home. Berwald helped take his coat and Tino pulled his beard down to hang around his neck. "Gosh this thing is itchy! Ah, this place is just as I remember it. Thank you, Ber."

"'M glad yoo made it," Berwald said with a smile of his own. That was also how Tino remembered it, if not brighter. "Peter'll be happy, too."

"I sure hope so. I've waited a whole year to see his cute little face." Tino stepped into the living room being led by his host and noticed the stack of presents under the Christmas tree that were sneaked there as soon as Peter had gone to sleep last night. There were more than there were last year. "Wow, spoiling him are we? I thought that was my job."

Berwald shook his head. "Not all of'm are for Peter."

Tino raised an eyebrow and took a closer look. Did Berwald have other company for Christmas this year? Who else could… "O-oh! They are for me?" The Finn blinked in surprise. "But…you didn't even know if I was coming…" Berwald shrugged and took a seat by the fire. Tino joined him right away and put his hands out to warm them after taking off his black gloves. "Wow, that is so very thoughtful of you! Seriously, Ber, you are too nice to me. Hey, is that…"

"Salmiakki." Berwald watched in silent pleasure as Tino picked the bowl up by the fire place and stared at its small black contents in delight. "We thought yoo'd like someth'n other th'n cookies."

"Oh my God, this…I can't believe you found this!" Tino popped one in his mouth and smiled happily while he chewed slowly to relish the flavor. He then picked one up and offered it to the other after a grateful thanks. "Want one?"

Berwald shook his head a little faster than was normal for a simple 'no.' By the look in his eye, Tino gauged that he tried one already. Too bad, he wanted to see what kind of look would suddenly conquer the usually stoic face when he tried the bizarre treat for the first time.

It was only seven in the morning so they had plenty of time before Peter woke up. Tino wanted to catch some sleep while he could, but the fire was so warm and Berwald's company was so nice that he didn't want to. It had been a whole year since the first time they met, and although Tino didn't let on to it that much in all his e-mails and calls, he really did miss him.

Berwald noticed that Tino was swaying a little side to side, but he stayed cross-legged on the ground to talk. Boy did he talk, too. Last year he wasn't nearly this talkative, but that was probably due to him being tired and sick. Now he was perfectly healthy and they were full of topics to share now that they knew each other so much better. They were like old friends catching up and sharing gossip about Tino's acquaintances. It was nice and warm and the glow of the fire on Tino's pastel skin along with the colorful slowly blinking lights of the tinsel clad tree made him look…stunning. The rest of the room was dark adding to the radiance and making long dark shadows creep over the floor and wall behind them. Overall, it felt calm and tranquil. The two could spend hours like this and not notice the passage of time.

Berwald finally put his foot down and told Tino he had to rest when the man let out a very big yawn. Tino knew he was right and got up to move to the couch. A fluffy blanket was shaken out and draped over him and Tino happily accepted it and a pillow. He was snug as a bug in his little arrangement and Berwald said a quick goodnight, though good morning would probably be more appropriate. The guest returned it with a tired smile and before long he was napping, the grin still evident on his parted sleeping lips. Berwald resisted the urge to do something stupid and instead went upstairs to his room. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he had a book he could read before Peter woke up and raised hell.

000

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

The voice startled Berwald in the next room who was deep in his novel at the moment. The seven year old burst through his door and climbed on his bed to jump up and down on it like he did every year.

"Papa, Merry Christmas!" he laughed and landed on his bum with a final bounce. Berwald smiled and pulled him forward in a wrestling hold. Peter struggled to get out but his father was much stronger than him. Still, the laughing ball of wiggling limbs was hard to control.

"M'rry Christmas."

"Hahah okay, I give, I give!" Berwald released his son and the boy bounced back up like nothing happened, the only evidence to their scuffle being his yellow-blonde hair sticking up at odd ends. "Come on Papa, let's go see if Santa came!"

Berwald couldn't stop him from running downstairs shouting the whole way down. Tino was definitely awake now and hoped Peter wouldn't pounce on him or anything. He waited to hear an excited cheer, but none came. When Berwald got to the bottom of the staircase he found Peter standing in the living room not gaping at the presents and bouncing up and down, but looking around the living room appearing a little glum. Tino was nowhere to be seen. The blanket on the couch was even neatly folded on top of the pillow. A quick look to the side revealed the Santa coat and black boots were gone. Another disappearing act?

"…Santa was here, but he didn't stay," Peter sighed. Berwald looked to the kitchen to see if Tino was somehow in there but it was empty.

"Surprise! Ho ho ho!"

"Eek! Oh, Tino!" Peter was picked up from behind by gloved hands and hoisted into the air. Berwald turned around to see Tino, dressed up like Santa again, had appeared behind his son when nobody was looking. Crafty, wasn't he?

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas little boy," Santa set him down on the floor and received the bone crushing hug from the boy who was obviously ecstatic about his random appearance. "Settle down, I know you are happy but I have a little something for you that needs to be opened immediately." He took the vacant red velvet bag off his shoulder and let the material drape over the floor. Peter watched curiously as Santa found the end secured with a black silk ribbon.

"There's nothing in there, though," Peter said and shook the bag to prove his point. Tino had a certain look in his eye, that twinkle Berwald remembered seeing once before, and he kneeled on the ground with him.

"Oh, yes there is. It has been trying to get out all night. I'll need your help if I'm going to get it out. Can you do that?"

"Yeah!" Peter awaited his instructions.

"Alright, I'm going to hold the bag up and you need to pull the ribbon at just the right moment or it won't work. Get ready…" Peter clasped the shiny tie in his hand and waited for the call. Santa turned to the father. "Actually, we need three people to make this work. Papa, you take the other side." Berwald nodded and pinched the second end between his fingers. Santa counted down. "Three…two…one…now!"

Both boys tugged the ribbon at the same time and it fell away to the floor. The ruffled bag opened up, and to their amazement something white and fluffy popped out. It had shiny black eyes and a wet pink tongue.

"A…a puppy!" the creature leaped out of the bag and tackled Peter where he sat. The boy giggled as it licked his face and let out small excited yips. Berwald looked dumbfounded and Tino only laughed.

"I hope its okay. She's been in the pet shop near my work for awhile and I wanted to make sure she got a good home. I brought dog food and supplies, too." Berwald watched as Tino pulled out all the items he would need for dog care from his seemingly empty bag. "What? Never seen magic before?"

000

Christmas was never happier. Peter was showered with affection and gifts from both Berwald and Tino, and the adults exchanged presents, too. The ones under the tree for Tino were labeled 'To Santa. From Papa and Peter,' which wasn't a common sight. He took a picture of one with his phone and made it his wallpaper.

Berwald received a very nice chrome watch and a long blue scarf with a yellow stripe near the side. Tino opened a box to find a bendable magnetic and grip tripod for his camera, a Moomin plush toy, and an assortment of Salmiakki treats including hard candies and chocolate coated bars. Peter thought their presents were boring compared to his, but the two were more than happy for their gifts.

After opening presents and eating breakfast, everyone went outside to play in the snow. There was a snow angel making contest that Tino won (lots of practice) and they all worked together to make a snowman. After an activity of teamwork like that, it was time to go to war. Peter and Tino were on one side of the yard against Berwald crouching behind his sturdy wall of packed snow and ice. Snowballs went flying and in the end the duo won. Victory was celebrated by knocking down Berwald's fort, who pretended to be dead under the crushing weight of the new puppy. The dog's fur was so white it was easy to lose it in the snow and they almost did.

Hot cocoa and gingerbread houses were next. This time they made sure to have enough candy for Peter and Tino had his own little house to decorate. He'd done the simple sticky task a million times, but this time it was different. Peter helped, and so did Berwald. Christmas music played in the background and they ended up singing Jingle Bells. Even Berwald sang a verse or two which made Tino laugh so hard he nearly fell over. The man's deep voice was not bad at all, but it was so surprising to hear him sing and make that face as if he were concentrating on the lyrics that Tino couldn't help it! Berwald didn't seem to be mad, in fact he smiled when he saw the Finn enjoying himself so much.

The whole day went by like a dream. Nothing could be more perfect than this, it was if they were one big happy family. Dinner was a delicious meal prepared by Berwald with Tino's help, and afterwards when everyone was too full to move they crowded around the television to watch whatever was on. It was a Donald Duck Christmas special which was one of Peter's all time favorite cartoon characters ever. He sat on the floor in front of the fire in his new beanbag chair and the adults took the couch.

If this really was a big happy family from his dreams, Berwald would have leaned over and put an arm around Tino's shoulders and let him use his side as a pillow. Tino would have snuggled closer and breathed in his scent, fitting perfectly in his side like a matching puzzle piece. But this was reality and the two stayed apart for the whole show. That stake in the ground was coming loose as Berwald feared it might, and he had the forlorn thought that at least Tino would be leaving soon.

It was as much of a respite as it was heartbreaking.

* * *

><p><strong>HAAAAAAAAA I ended this chapter with something sad. Whoops… Well, the next chapter will be better. Promise! It might be the last one, but it could get split into two. We'll see.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hardly proof-read. You have been warned… **

* * *

><p>With so much excitement, it was no wonder Peter passed out so early. It was only eight thirty when Berwald looked over to see his son fast asleep in front of the television with his soft fluffy friend happily curled up on his lap. He burned a lot of energy out in the snow and playing with Papa, Santa, and his new puppy. The dog was given the name Hanna after a few (rather strange) suggestions from Tino and it was just as tuckered out as he was. Berwald had to pick Peter up and carry him upstairs with a groggy Hanna hot on his heels. Before leaving, Tino gave him one last goodbye present that was tucked in his smaller hands. A tiny straw Yule Goat.<p>

"H'nna will chew it up," Berwald said before going upstairs with his arms full. Tino snickered.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will. I can always make another one."

"Yoo made it?"

He nodded. Berwald just got even more impressed every time Tino revealed one of his many talents. "After five hundred years, you tend to pick stuff up."

Tino went to the kitchen to get another cup of hot cocoa stirred with a peppermint candy cane. It was quiet in the small home under snow and ice drifting from the sky above. Though all silences sound the same, this one was somehow different. It was warm, calm, tranquil, inviting, soothing, and overall something he hadn't felt in ages. The house felt like a true home, like a family lived and loved in this small space without care or worry. If he tried, he could probably drift to sleep as he leaned on the table with his arms crossed over his chest, relishing the taste of the cocoa in his mug and basking in the feeling of it all. Just as he took another drink, Berwald came to the doorway.

"T'no, ah…oh. Was gonna offer someth'n but ah see ya helped yoorself."

"Hm, yeah. I swear, I've been making hot cocoa far longer than you have been alive but yours seems to taste better. What's the secret?"

"Fam'ly recipe. Mum's special cocoa."

"Ah, so it's a secret?"

"Hm."

"Darn." Tino took another drink and leaned back to gaze out the window to his left. "I love Christmas here. It really has been fun, thank you for including me again this year."

"Anytime." Berwald followed Tino's relaxed posture and rested his shoulder against the white doorframe. His gaze didn't leave the man for a second; it was almost hypnotic how perfect he looked standing comfortably in Berwald's kitchen. But he knew it wouldn't last long. In the morning his home would feel slightly empty again. "When are yoo leaving tonight?"

"So ready to get rid of me already?" Tino threw a teasing smirk at him but Berwald seemed to freeze up at the accusation.

"N-no. Want tah know how much time ah got before ya go. Last year ah didn't get tah say goodbye."

There was something that flashed over Tino's face at the mention of last year. Berwald internally kicked himself for reminding him. "Yeah…true."

The taller cleared his throat and tried to think of a good way to break the sudden tension. "So…yoo enjoyed this Christmas?"

"Yes. It was wonderful, but…" Tino looked down at his cup.

"But?"

"…Santa doesn't usually get Christmas wishes, but this year I have one."

Steam rose from the cup in Tino's hands in small drifts as he fiddled with the melting peppermint stick inside. Berwald didn't like hearing that his Christmas wasn't perfect, he thought he was giving Tino the best Christmas ever. The best Christmas ever wasn't the best if all his Christmas wishes weren't fulfilled. "What is it?"

The cup was set on the table and Tino stood up straight. He walked closer until he was directly in front of Berwald with a nervous look and slightly pink cheeks. This was kind of familiar to him somehow…

The shorter pointed a finger up and Berwald followed it. It was now he realized this is where the mistletoe was and it hung above their heads like a silent charm. When he looked back at Tino, he felt arms gently wrap behind his neck and pull the stunned man down.

"…You."

It was almost like a backwards sense of d_éjà vu_ when those lips, sweetened with hot cocoa and peppermint, met his in a chaste kiss. The world ceased to spin and all Berwald could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears. He was frozen, questioning whether this was real or not, when Tino pulled away. His face was flushed and his breath was stopped while he waited for a response from the other.

"B-Ber? Are you o – Mmph! M-mmh…" He was cut off when Berwald's mouth came crashing down on his. Tino may have started it, but Berwald was going to finish it. He hugged the slimmer torso to him tightly in determination never to let go, as if he thought the body would vanish into wafting flakes of white. The arms around his neck lowered so two hands could grip the back of Berwald's long-sleeved knit shirt like a lifeline. As they were there was no falling snow outside or flickering orange light dancing in the living room. There were no worries or doubts. The world receded into one corner, and it was all theirs.

They only parted when the need for air was dizzying. Tino was panting and stained crimson, and so was Berwald. He gazed at the magical violet eyes in front of him, drowned in them, watched them take him in like lenses that could peer into his soul. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Berwald spoke so quietly Tino had to strain to hear him.

"Yoo…aren't going tah…disappear, are yoo?" He was fearing the same thing from last year to happen all over again. In a puff of cold air those eyes could be gone in mere seconds. It was agony knowing what he held so dearly in his arms could vanish in the blink of an eye…literally. His grip tightened, but only slightly, and it let the other know of his worries.

"N-no, I'm not leaving this time…" Tino's sweet shy smile was all the reassurance Berwald needed. There were no lies or hidden secrets, it was true. Genuine. He breathed out and let his arms unwrap slightly from Tino's waist but Tino stayed put with his hands on broad shoulders. He meant what he said, he wasn't going anywhere. "Ber, I…I haven't stopped thinking. About you, about…this. I know a year is a really long time to get back to someone on it, but I only just recently acknowledged how much I…" He couldn't go on while looking at those strong blue orbs. They picked him apart piece by piece, studying him with soft admiration. Tino buried his face in Berwald's chest instead and let out a shaky breath. "…The point is, I was scared that you were right and I might have passed the right one by. I have been living safely alone for so long but you talked me out of it in no more than a day and a handful of e-mails. At first I thought…but then…I know only someone special could do that to me…

"But it's been so long. I tried everything I could to talk myself out of it and forget. I told myself you couldn't possibly still like me; it's been a whole year. Last night I was half tempted not to come or I might discover you've moved on ages ago but I did anyway because…because…" Berwald rubbed his back and held the man gently. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but his next words were resolute. "I love you. And I did come back, and unless my old eyes are somehow mistaken, you still…"

Never had Berwald felt like his heart was stopping while it beat a million miles an hour. A hand ran through the soft hair under his chin and he kissed down a stray lock. "T'no, ah did like ah said. Ah don't go back on a promise. Ah'd wait forever if ah had tah."

Tino sniffed. "Heh…and you probably would. Santa's magic is so strong, it keeps those he loves alive for centuries with him. I won't make you wait forever, though."

"'M glad. T'no," Berwald took a breath and concentrated, "I love you, too."

And so the two found themselves in the living room in front of the fire. All they did was talk…well, Tino did most of the talking like usual but they were somehow content even in a one-sided conversation. Berwald was a wonderful listener and Tino had a lot to say. If that wasn't a sign they were meant for each other, nothing was.

It wasn't until eleven that Berwald came to his senses and realized Tino was falling asleep. Light fingers toyed with the short layered blonde locks resting on Berwald's lap sprawled out in front of the gentle heat. Those violet eyes were closed and thin eyelashes graced warm glowing skin like an angel, it was so beautiful it almost physically hurt to shake his shoulder and remind him he had to get home before he was stranded here. Tino didn't do much more than sigh and rub his cheek further into the comforting warm pillow that was Berwald's thigh, much to the other's contentment.

"Hnnnn…not going…"

"Yoo won't be able tah get home, though. Not 'nough magic after m'dnight."

"Noooo…not leaving, go home tomorrow…"

"But-"

"Check coat pocket…"

Berwald looked over and grabbed the red coat from off the nearby couch. He put a hand in one pocket but found nothing. The second one, however, produced a slip of paper. When held up to the light and adjusted his glasses, Berwald could read the words stamped on the top.

"Plane t'cket?"

"Hmmm…"

The man looked from the ticket to Tino already drifting back to sleep on the cozy lap where he belonged. A smile graced Berwald's thin lips normally kept so stoic, but for Tino they could get used to this. He went so far as to buy a plane ticket in case this happened, didn't he? The ticket was inspected for a moment before put back in Tino's coat pocket with a light chuckle. "S'nta flies first class."

000

The airport was ablaze with people. Crowds and lines extended everywhere and Peter had to have his hand held so he wouldn't get lost. An announcer called numbers over the intercom and announced flights coming and going, delayed, and some canceled. It was an average day after Christmas for most travelers, but for Berwald and Tino it was nothing but.

That morning when Tino woke up in the comfortable hold of Berwald's protective arms they made a promise. No matter what distance was between them they would always wait until the days Tino could visit and the times Berwald could hold him close. The distance would be hard to manage but eventually Tino would be moving in with Berwald. He wanted to do it right now but he had a life in Finland and couldn't just drop everything and leave. Still, he ruffled Peter's hair goodbye and stood up to look into the sky blue eyes of the one he loved, he couldn't help but think if he were a little bit crazier he would do it anyway.

"Ah'll miss ya, T'no," Berwald said. He took Tino's hands and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Tino giggled and took his hands away to wrap them around the taller man and quickly kiss his lips.

"I will too. But I will be back very soon and for longer, you can count on it."

"Ew! Adults kissing," Peter made a face. The two exchanged a look and Peter was picked up off the ground without any warning. "Hey! What are you-"

"Muah!" Tino placed a big kiss on the boy's cheek as he struggled to get away. Berwald took him and kissed his other cheek, making Peter squirm even more and rub his face with his hands in disgust.

"Eeeeewwww!" Tino laughed that beautiful laugh Berwald wanted to hear so much more often. Peter was put back on the ground, but instead of complaining further about his 'abuse' he turned and hugged Tino tightly. "Come back soon so you can be my mama, okay?"

The man blinked. "…Mama? But Peter, I would be a Papa."

"But I already have a Papa and I've always wanted a Mama, so can you be Mama instead? Please?"

Tino looked to Berwald for help but the taller only smirked. "Hm. He could be Mama."

"N-no! I mean, I am flattered and I would very much like to be part of your family, but I'm a man…"

"Doesn't matter. Would m'ke a great w'fe."

Tino puffed out his cheeks in irritation which was only making Berwald want to tease him more. Tino was by far the most adorable thing when he was mad, or happy, or…well, anything. He decided not to send Tino away annoyed but with a kiss instead. It was like an eraser for Tino's mind, and when they parted he was breathless and smiling with a faint blush dusting soft cheeks.

"C'me back soon."

He nodded, his eyes gleaming with happy tears over a warm smile. "I will. I promise."

"L've ya."

The announcer called Tino's flight and he placed a quick peck on Berwald's lips and slipped something small into his hand before reluctantly walking away, leaving the two behind as he entered the gray hallway in a button-up sleeved shirt and black jeans. "I love you, too!"

They stayed until the doors closed and the plane got ready to take off. Berwald looked down at what Tino had given him. It was a small golden bell with an inscription on the top. He kissed the trinket that chimed such a sweet note and watched Tino depart from his world once again but this time with something he could grasp. His thumb ran over the inscription lovingly, hoping Tino still had enough magic left to perhaps feel the touch on his cheek.

_'Merry Christmas.'_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END everyone wins. Yaaaay! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guyz are awesome like Prussia! Perhaps even more so! *brick'd by the laws of physics because THAT JUST CANNOT BE*<strong>

**Lol so tell me what you think. Was the ending okay? It was corny I know but that's just how I roll. What I want to know is did it end too quickly after the climax? I don't like ending a story in the same chapter as the two lovebirds FINALLY hooking up, but this one just seemed to happen. Input would be appreciated!**

***A Yule Goat is a little figure of a goat made of straw that is usually a symbol of Christmas in Sweden.**

**~MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL THEIR VERY OWN SEALAND TO HUGGLE AND SNUGGLE BECAUSE HE IS SO VERY KAWAII DESUUUUUU~ *brick'd by all self respecting anime fans ever***


End file.
